fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
New Donkey Kong
'New Donkey Kong '''is a remake of the original Donkey Kong from 1981. But in this game, you can also play as Luigi. The game is for the Gameboy Ultimate. This game is made by Cool Cat Inc. Plot Oh, no! Donkey Kong has done it again! He has kidnapped Pauline for the sixth time now and Mario has to try and save Pauline. But he can't do it on his own! Now Luigi can help him! Complete the game to unlock a special game where you can play as Pauline and Mario and chase Donkey Kong in karts! Can you dodge the barrels and drop the hammer once more? Gameplay There are six worlds in New Donkey Kong, where you have to try and save Pauline. In every level until the last one, when Pauline and Mario (or Luigi, if you are playing as him) try to escape, Donkey Kong will stand up again and take Pauline away to the next level. On the last level, Donkey Kong will stay knocked out. When Pauline and Mario (or Luigi) walk away, they find a note saying, "''Sorry for all this trouble. From now on I will no longer kidnap Pauline because I always get beaten by you, Mario (or Luigi if the player is playing as Luigi.) From Donkey Kong." When you press Single Player, you will get the option to choose Mario or Luigi. When you press Multiplayer, a Toad pop up saying, "If any of your friends have a Gameboy Ultimate and the New Donkey Kong game, then you can connect so you can defeat Donkey Kong and save Pauline together!" When you press Special Game (unlocked after completing the entire game), you will get the option to choose Pauline or Mario and the option to choose one of these karts: The Pauline Snapper The Mario Racer Worlds New Donkey Kong has the same graphics as the original Donkey Kong. These are the worlds and levels where you have to try and save Pauline: After you do World Six you complete the game. You unlock a special game. Special Game This "special game" is called Donkey Kong Chase. In this game you can play either Mario or Pauline and choose a kart. The two karts you can choose are The Pauline Snapper and The Mario Racer. DK will go in one of these karts (depends on which character you are playing like if you were Pauline, DK would choose The Pauline Snapper). You have to chase him with Pauline or Mario (depends on who you are playing like if you were Mario the other person trying to chase DK would be Pauline). If you catch him before the time runs out then you win. If the other person catches him before the time runs out then you lose. If the two of you do not manage to catch him before the time runs out then you will both lose. You can also do this in Multiplayer mode by connecting with another Gameboy Ultimate. Quotes "Marioooooo!" - Pauline "Save me, Mario!" - Pauline "Ahhhhhh!" - Pauline "Let go of me, you big ape!" - Pauline "Thank you, my dear Mario." - Pauline, being saved "Thank you, my dear Luigi." - Pauline, being saved "Here we goooooooo!" - Pauline, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "I looooooooose!" - Pauline, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "Yeah! Go Pauline!" - Pauline, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "Don't worry, Pauline! I'll rescue you...again..." - Mario "Paulinnnnnnnnneeeee!" - Mario "Let her go, Donkey Kong!" - Mario "You come back here, DK, or I will smash you with my hammer!" - Mario "Yahoo! I did it!" - Mario, defeating DK on the last level "You are welcome, my lovely Pauline." - Mario, rescuing Pauline "It's - a - Mario!" - Mario, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "Ohhhhh, nooooooo!" - Mario, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "Woohoo! Mario time! Mario win!" - Mario, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game. "Oh no! I'll save you, Pauline!" - Luigi "Ahh! Give her BACK, you giant monkey!" - Luigi "I'm a coming, sweet Pauline!" - Luigi "PAULINE! KEEP CALM. I WILL STOP THAT SILLY MONKEY!" - Luigi "Here I am, Pauline!" - Luigi, defeating DK on the last level "It's ok. I just wanted to save you." - Luigi, rescuing Pauline "Grr!" - DK "Ooh ooh ahh ahh!" - DK "Hoo hoo hee hee!" - DK "Hee hee ha!" - DK "Noooooo!" - DK, being defeated by Mario or Luigi "Heeeeeeee! Heeeeeeeeeeeeee!" - DK, in the special Donkey Kong Chase game Trivia The Donkey Kong Chase game is based on Mario Kart. This is the first Donkey Kong game with Luigi in it. This is also the first Donkey Kong game where Luigi is playable in it. As well has having the Hammer item and the Mini Mario Toy item, the Super Leaf item also makes an appearence. You will grow a tail that knocks barrels away. Gallery New Donkey Kong Cover Art.png|European Box Art for New Donkey Kong New Donkey Kong Logo.png|New Donkey Kong European Logo New Donkey Kong American Logo.png|New Donkey Kong North American Logo New Donkey Kong American Box Art.png|The Box Art for the North American New Donkey Kong (Gallery under construction. Not finished yet. Please do not edit unless you are a member of Cool Cat Inc) Category:Games Category:Anything Donkey Kong Category:Cool Cat Inc. games